


Upon A Blue Lake

by wreckofherheart



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckofherheart/pseuds/wreckofherheart
Summary: Kissing the Avatar is as wonderful and perfect as it ever could be.





	Upon A Blue Lake

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before they enter the Spirit World together. Thank you for reading!

   The stench of death still lingers. Not even celebrations and laughter can hide the blood stained across the entire city. Murder, the attempt of murder, feels like a thousand tonnes in their palms. So heavy, their wrists might snap.

After a while, they give up on dancing; they give up on the drinks, the empty mingling, and the deliberate avoidance of what’s really happening. People have died. Loved ones have gone. Nobody mentions a word about them, though. Nobody offers condolences, and it all becomes overbearing.

Her mother and father are dead, and the huge tear in her heart widens. 

Making her cry.

Sometimes she cries when they discuss her parents, and sometimes she cries out of the blue. A sudden, insistent and powerful flood of emotions. 

Sometimes she cries quietly, only to wipe a few tears. Sometimes she cries so fiercely, her eyes become the sea; waves and waves of agony pour down her cheeks, and she forgets to breathe.

Sometimes she can’t stop crying, and she has to be held. 

They pack little. They only want each other, after all. 

While the Avatar sits, waiting for Asami to grab whatever else is necessary, the celebrations outside continue. 

Asami can hear fireworks. Yells. More laughter. An ensemble of blind relief. The skies are alight with stars, and she hears music. Various instruments echoing around the city, coloured with excitement and hope and the reluctance to grieve. 

Shrugging on her jacket, another fight rages in her heart. Tears threaten to escape, and she can’t erase the image of her father’s face. His desperate pleas for her forgiveness. And she was so close, _so close_ , to offering the only gift he’s ever wanted. But by that time, it was already too late.

A desire burns in her body, and she’s impatient to run away.

Eventually she’s victorious over her own emotions. She faces the Avatar, ready to leave; to leave for as long they need to. Already, she can imagine a life with this girl, and it’s all she wants. The very thought paints a smile, but her eyes are sad; they betray her, and the Avatar notices. 

Korra hasn’t stopped bleeding yet. 

Fresh cuts litter her skin, and old wounds reopened. The few bandages carelessly tied around her limbs ooze with scarlet. A nasty, dominant cut has been slashed down her face, from her brow to her cheek. 

The Avatar is exhausted, and hasn’t rested since her brawl with Kuvira. 

Since everything.

Yet her eyes are as bright as the ocean. Deep and deserted in a wander; lost in this final hope that these next few days will be her most happy. Her gaze is tender, and she smiles; crooked, almost forced, almost shattered, but it’s all Korra. 

They are locked in only each other, and the Avatar follows Asami’s movements while she walks over. 

Delayed affection nearly sweeps them off their feet. 

Asami holds Korra’s face between her hands, and rests her forehead against hers. They close their eyes, and become shielded from the rest of the world. Barriers are built around them, pillars of steel. Their hearts sore, but caressed in their tender embrace. 

A quiet surrounds the two.

She touches the Avatar’s face––suddenly so delicate and vulnerable––finally without a glare to cease their amore.

Cradling her close, and the shudder of her breath across her cheek, Asami dreams of fire. A wrestle of flames, corroding every cruel thing that it touches. Her own mother’s death is burnt from her nightmares; her father’s betrayal and last words nothing but mere ash on her tongue. 

Until the water eases the agony, rippling into the memories of her childhood which once made her burst into tears. The fire cannot win against water; as it splashes forth, nursing her scalded mind. 

It nearly causes her to cry again. How Korra’s presence alone can calm the inferno.

Kissing the Avatar is as wonderful and perfect as it ever could be. 

Her lips are chapped from war, but soft, playing against Asami’s lips with tenderness and care. They kiss slowly, their breaths staggered, hearts ready to burst. Love shadows every motion of Korra’s lips on hers, and they could kiss for an eternity. Deliriously at peace in their zeal.

With each kiss, there is longing, compassion, respect, devotion––and everything they shall give to one another.

They come apart, albeit briefly, and Asami is crying again.

Only, this time, her tears fall in joy.

A simple emotion, so dearly missed. Asami hasn’t endured such happiness in over a lifetime. 

Korra touches Asami’s face, a picture of beauty, and her gaze is a dream.

‘Are you ready?’

Their hands held, it’s an answer she’s known all along.

With Korra, she will go anywhere.

‘ _Yes_.’

 


End file.
